The Last Moment
by WasteNoTime
Summary: AU. If you knew the exact moment you would die, how would you spend your last hours? Blaine spends them with a stranger.


Hello wonderful readers! :)

I woke up and this idea kept nagging me so I had to write it. I think I saw something on TV when I was a kid that sais that there is a myth (?) that long ago people knew whey they would die, the exact moment. But right before they died most people destroyed their homes and such because they didn't need them anymore. So God (or whatever it was, I can't remember) took that knowledge away from people. So in this OS I'm playing around with an idea that when a person is born he/she knows exactly when he/she is going to die.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Blaine Anderson lies in bed long after he is wide awake. He doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't want the reality to come crashing down on him. So he takes his time thinking of the dream he has just woken up from. He dreamt of his fifth birthday party, the last party his brother attended, the last party his whole family was at. Now, eighteen years later he is all alone.

He doesn't dwell on it for long, he tries hard not to think of all the people he has lost, he only thinks of how happy everyone seemed to be at his dream party. What a blast it was for a five year old Blaine, what a blast it is for a twenty three year old Blaine. Maybe it is how he will be welcomed when he goes back to his family.

He opens his eyes, slowly, careful not to scare the memories of the dream away. He looks at his wall clock. Nine hours, seventeen minutes and forty two seconds to go. And then he will join his family. Or at least that's what he likes to believe. No matter how childish it sounds at times.

He stretches his stiff muscles but doesn't get up just yet. He has time. So he lies in bed with eyes wide open and tries to sort out his feelings. He feels nothing.

He should feel panic, most people do. But he doesn't, he is not afraid of leaving this world. It's been years since he has made peace with the idea of dying young.

He should feel… sad? Yes, maybe he should. But he doesn't understand what he should feel sad about. It's always easier for the person who is dying; it's much harder for the ones who he will leave behind. And he is not leaving anyone. He made sure he had nobody. When you know you are going to die at the age of twenty three you make sure to make as few acquaintances as possible. And absolutely no friends. No need to hurt anyone.

Should he feel angry? Blaine doesn't know. He doesn't waste his time on unnecessary feelings like anger. Unfortunately most people do. He could feel frustrated because here he is, young, strong, healthy, yet his life is about to end. Sounds unfair, right? But that's how life is, nothing you can do about it.

Blaine sits up in his bed. He looks around his spacious, clean apartment. He spent most of the day before tidying it up. That's another reason why he isn't like most people. They tend to live by Madame de Pompadour's words. _Au reste, après nous, le Déluge_ -_ After us, the Deluge_. They don't care what they leave behind themselves, since it's not them that have to continue living. For Blaine it's absurd. Why destroy his surroundings, why make someone clean it after he is gone? He doesn't want his maid to remember him like this.

He goes into his large bathroom, takes a shower, puts the bottles into the right shelves. He opens his hair gel tube and thinks that he should have gotten a smaller one, he managed to use only half of the contents. He takes it all out and rubs in-between his fingers, then lets water wash it all down the drain. He wants his hair free today. He wants himself free today.

Blaine looks back before exiting the bathroom, it's all tidy so he leaves and closes the door. Slowly he changes the bedding and makes his bed. He takes the old bedding to the laundry basket and instantly feels bad leaving it like this. So he takes all his laundry out and puts everything in a rubbish bag. He will throw it in a dumpster on his way out.

He puts his favourite clothes on, the ones he wants to wear in his lasts moments and foregoes breakfast. He doesn't feel like eating anyway and later on hunger will remind him he is still alive. Not for long, Blaine thinks and looks at his wrist watch. Eight hours, three minutes and fifty nine seconds.

He takes his satchel and walks out of his apartment for the last time. He locks the door, takes a big envelope out of the satchel and puts the key in it. He is determined to make someone happy today even if it's the last thing he does. It probably will be.

On his way out Blaine nods to the doorman politely. The man doesn't know he sees him for the last time. He doesn't need to know anyway.

Blaine throws his dirty clothes and bedding into a dumpster and looks around after taking a deep breath (a mistake surely). Now where? He has no plan, the only thing he knows is that he can't stay in his apartment. Maybe he should go to the Central Park. He thinks he should so he goes there.

It's a beautiful sunny day and he can't decide if it's the world mocking him or presenting him with a gift. Blaine thinks it should be the latter.

He walks aimlessly for an hour, not sure what he is looking for but the need to find _something_ is nagging him. Maybe it's because he never really lived. Now his body is aching to do something, to experience something new. Blaine almost regrets his whole life.

Five hours, forty eight minutes and twenty seconds. He should probably throw away his wrist watch but he doesn't. He _needs_ to know.

He sits on the only unoccupied bench and takes in his surroundings. It's Saturday and it's warm, of course there are lots of people there. It doesn't bother him. If he wanted peace and quiet he would have stayed home. He watches people _living_ and feels, no, not jealousy, but a sort of fulfilment. Tomorrow, long after he leaves this little girl will still be playing with her doll and this young man will take his dog for a walk just like every other day. That pregnant woman will still drive her husband insane with her need to eat pickles with mayo at four in the morning. The world won't stop. And it makes Blaine happy.

He closes his eyes and feels sun warmth on his skin. It's calming.

"Excuse me?" someone says but he ignore it, why would anyone talk to him? "Excuse me, mister with a red polo?"

That's him and Blaine opens his eyes. There is a young man, about his age, standing in front of him, blocking the sun. He looks at him expectantly and Blaine blushed at how impolite he might seem.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" he asks.

"Actually, yes," the man says. "I was wondering if I could sit with you on the bench? Everywhere is taken and I already tired myself out. Of course I could sit on the grass but these are new pants so…"

Blaine smiles a little and moves to the side of the bench, making space for the young man. He thanks him and sits down. Blaine relaxes again and closes his eyes.

"It's a beautiful day, huh?" the stranger asks, most certainly a talking type. "Usually it's nice and sunny on the working days and then rainy and cold on weekends when normal people have days off. I feel lucky today, I haven't had a day off for over a year now."

"How is that so?" Blaine asks before even thinking. He doesn't want to get to know this stranger. Damn his manners.

"Two jobs, one daughter; kind of keeps you occupied," the man laughs. "My parents are in town so I took a day off and then they insisted I went out to have some time for myself."

"And you decided to spend the day in some park just sitting and talking to a stranger? Why?" Blaine can't help but feel his curiosity rising.

"First of all, not a park, but _the_ park. Secondly, everyone is a stranger first until you get to know them," he shrugged. "Talking to a stranger is the only way to make friends."

Blaine almost smiles. He doesn't know how to make friends.

"What about you?"

"Me? Blaine asks.

"Why did you decide to come here today?"

He thinks. He has no answer. He always liked the park and it's not like he had any places to go to. Hence, the park.

"I don't know," he answers honestly.

"So, we are two strangers in New York, having a day off in this beautiful weather and no plans, huh? We should do something about that," the man offers with hope in his voice. "Unless you do have plans. And it's not like you want to spend time with me anyway. I'm sorry, I went overboard."

Blaine stares at him. Should he accept the offer, whatever it was? He has nothing to lose. Maybe this man is the one who is going to be responsible for his death, he shouldn't try going against the Fate. So he stands up and offers the man a fake smile as well as a hand. "Shall we?" he asks and soon feels the warmth of the man's hand in his. It feels nice.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way," the man says never letting go of his hand.

"I'm Blaine," is the only response he gets.

Blaine finds out a lot about Kurt while walking to… he doesn't even know where. He is a twenty two years old single dad with a five year old daughter. Blaine does the math in his head but doesn't say anything. Kurt has two jobs and takes online design classes. He thinks a lot about the future and Blaine wonders how long this man has left on Earth. More than him, that's for sure.

They aren't going anywhere, Blaine notices. They are just walking around. It's nice, especially when Kurt is holding his hand. He's never had that.

"We should get something to eat," Kurt says after a while. "I can hear your stomach growling and mine is doing the same. We've been walking for hours."

Hours. Blaine looks at his wrist watch and counts. One hour, twenty two minutes and five seconds. He didn't even notice.

"Oh, do you have to go?" Kurt misread the action.

Blaine shakes his head. "No, I still have time," he says with yet another fake smile.

"There is this nice coffee shop nearby. They serve wonderful paninis."

"That's exactly what I'm craving for right now," Blaine says, and is it? Yes, the first real smile of the day. Blaine feels light.

The smile doesn't leave Blaine's face after it appears for the first time. It seems to make Kurt happy too. Blaine wants Kurt happy.

One minute and thirty five seconds.

Kurt excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. Blaine watches him go and takes the big envelope from his satchel. He takes a pen and writes Kurt's name in his will. He glues the envelope and leaves it on the table.

The evening is beautiful just as the whole day was. Blaine doesn't look back to see if Kurt has come back to their table yet.

Forty two seconds.

He wonders how he will feel after seeing that Blaine has abandoned him. Probably hurt or betrayed.

Thirty seconds.

Will he open the envelope first or take it and walk out of the coffee shop to see if Blaine is still close enough to catch?

Sixteen seconds.

Will he accept the gift from the stranger?

Ten seconds.

Why is he lying on the ground? He closes his eyes. He opens them again. He is drowning in blue. Is it the sky? Maybe it's the ocean. No, it's prettier. He hears his name and closes his eyes again.

Three seconds. He is calm.

Two. He is content.

One. He is happy.

July twenty two, year two thousand sixteen, his wrist watch tells the world it's twenty seven minutes and forty seven seconds past five in the evening. The moment that has haunted Blaine his whole life. It passes and the world keeps spinning.

* * *

AN: Please, review if you liked it :)


End file.
